


Neil Oh My God

by Josten10_Minyard03



Category: all for the games - Fandom, the foxhole court
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josten10_Minyard03/pseuds/Josten10_Minyard03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Neil came home with makeup</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neil Oh My God

The sound of obnoxious buzzing rips my focus from the book in my hands. It continues as I try and comprehend the words on the page. 

“Neil your phone is having a tantrum” I yell down the hall. When I hear no answer and the buzzing continues, my patience disintegrates. 

“Neil I swear to god if you don’t pick up this phone I’m going to fucking smash it” Only then do I hear wet feet slapping against the hardwood floor. I watch as Neil skids around the corner with only a hand holding the towel around his waist. Water droplets fall down his chest and onto my shirt as he leans over me to grab his phone.

“You’re the one who bought me this stupid phone” He leans down to give me a quick kiss before he looks at the now quiet phone frowning, realizing he missed the call. Real shame.

I put my book face down on the table beside me and slide my hands along his waist, pulling him towards me.

“You know it’s not nice to wear a towel and expect nothing to come of it” I mumble into his neck. His breathy laugh brushes my cheek.

He moves so he can properly straddle my waist, his towel being the only thing keeping him from being completely bare. Keeping one hand on his waist I snake the other into his hair, tugging his head to the side I begin kissing my way down his neck. His breath hitches slightly as I graze my teeth against his collarbone and his hips rock into me as I bite down softly at the sensitive skin. We both jump as his phone starts up again.

“Don’t you fucking dare” I growl against the hollow of his throat.

I feel his throaty laugh against my lips a he reaches over and answers the phone. I look up and watch as his expression changes from lazy and content, to frantic and shocked.

He begins to speak in a flurry of French, struggles to detangle himself from me and races down the hall. In his struggle, not that I’m complaining, he loses his grip on the towel and a high pitched squeak emits from Neil as I gain full view of his ass.

 

A few minutes later he run down the hall for the last time, stuffing multiple items into his shoulder bag while muttering “This is happening this is happening this is happening”. He gifts me with a rushed “Bye babe” before he’s out the door, leaving me with a physical reminder of Neil straddling me just a few minutes before. Being able to stare at the abandoned towel still laying in the ground didn’t help my rising problem.

\-----------  
A couple hours later I hear the front door unlock. I turn the oven off and remove the pan just in time to feel arms wrap around my waist and a head press between my shoulder blades. I close my eyes and breathe in the distinct smell of Neil, but it’s mixed with something else like… perfume?

“Where did you go today?”

“Jean called me, he said he saw pictures of ….me and wanted me to help him”

My eyebrows furrow. “What do you mean? What did you help him with?”

Instead of an answer I feel Neil detach himself from me and grip my shoulders, turning me around to face him. I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks and groin in unison.

Neil, oh my god.

“Neil you look…” My mind can’t form a complete sentence. He flicked his eyes to the ground in embarrassment.

“I started trying it out a while ago and I guess Jean saw a picture and neither of us ever got to experiment with our looks till now and-“

I gripped his jaw in my hands and kissed him hard. Slipping my tongue into his mouth and holding him close. Trying to kiss away his insecurities. I lean back slightly and inspect Neil’s face. Eyebrows shaped to perfect points, skin clear of scars and blemishes, replaced with smooth skin and contour under his cheekbones. This is all accented with purple and blue flowers adorning his dark auburn hair.

“Neil you look amazing” He smiles at me slightly and buries his face in my neck.

“I do have one problem though” His eyes meet mine in question “You left me with a hard on this morning and I think you owe me big time”.

Neil giggles into my mouth as I grip hi thighs around my waist, walking us to the bedroom. “If I’m going to get some every time I wear makeup, I think I might make it a regular thing”

“We’ll I’m not gonna say no to that”


End file.
